A Habit that's hard to break
by LightOfTheSecondStar
Summary: Vergil sighed again, reluctantly accepting that there were just some things he couldn’t fight, and things Dante would just never grow out of...


Hehehe! A small little oneshot (and trust me, it's definitely a oneshot) inspired by... wait, do I really need inspiration for half these things!? XD Oh, this is another random thing I made up on the spot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or it's characters, and yadda yadda... and I realized this story doesn't really have a title. What should I call it? _That_ is something to think about...

-Ultima

* * *

The young half-demon sat in his throne, being tended to by his ever-so-loyal servants. Having risen quickly to power—much like the Prince of Darkness his father had defeated once before— he'd taken down all opposition, and luckily all other demons had the good sense not to oppose him and carry out his every whim. So much so, he could have well asked any task of them and they'd carry it out without question, even if it was something outlandish or absurd like… doing the Chicken Dance. Not that he would ask that of them, he'd have them doing something many times more worthwhile. But on the subject of ruling the Underworld…

As his brother Dante would say, it rocked ass.

So, Vergil sat in his seat wondering what exactly to order his servants to do. He wanted to make them look busy. Or had he wanted to keep himself busy? Just as he was coming up with an answer to his questions, guess who popped out of the blue. Or rather, popped out of the ground.

"Hey Verge!" Dante's head was poking out of the ground like he'd been planted there, and he was grinning at Vergil like they were the best of friends. "Whatcha doin?"

Vergil was taken aback. "What are you doing here?! My paradise doesn't need _you_ in it! Get lost!"

Dante made an 'O' of surprise. "Paradise, huh?" he looked around. "You really gotta change the color-scheme of this place. Red is _so_ out of season!"

Vergil just looked at him weird. "Isn't red your favorite color?"

Dante tilted his head—as much as he could, considering he was popping out of the ground. "Well, sometimes you gotta sacrifice what you think is good for the sake of _interior decorating_!"

Vergil's brows furrowed in frustration. "You're really annoying—someone get rid of him!" he turned to one of his closest knights, only to find that where his guard was posted was a small mound of stuffed animals. "!?" But before he could actually express his confusion in words, he woke up to the sound of knocking on his door.

He mumbled something incoherently, no doubt it was a bunch of choice swearwords from the 'naughty channels', but then said out loud, "Who's there?"

"….Verge?"

_Oh, no._ Vergil pulled his pillow over his face in an attempt to smother himself. _No, no, no, not him again… _"What is it, Dante?"

A slight shuffle of footsteps. "Mmmm…. I can't sleep…"

Vergil stopped—as much as he wanted to end his own existence in order to avoid putting up with his brother not being able to sleep for the umpteenth time, he loved himself too much to take his own life. He'd rather his death be dignified anyhow.

"And… what do you want me to do about it?"

"I dunno…" another shuffle. "Let me sleep with you, maybe?"

"Why not ask Mom?"

Vergil could have sworn Dante took a deep breath, because he replied in the whiniest voice he could muster, "Oh, come onnnnnnn… she's too far away!"

Vergil hissed, "Is not! You're just too lazy!"

"Am not! Now lemme in!"

Vergil tried his damnedest to resist, but when his brother put on the Whiny-5-Year-Old voice, he found it was a much better idea to give in and shut him up rather than risk losing his hearing and sanity.

But if he were to open the door, he figured he could take his sweet time while doing it, and walked as slowly as could be towards the bedroom door. He even twisted the doorknob slowly and opened the door at leisure. He opened it to see Dante standing in front of him, pouting.

Vergil just looked at him with half-closed eyes. "Dante, for once, act your age and not your shoe size."

Dante looked at him rather confused. "Huh? What's that mean?"

Vergil dismissed that with a wave of his hand. "Nothing, just come in."

Dante did so, and Vergil shut the door. Dante was just about to reach the bed first when Vergil suddenly grabbed his arm and yanked him back a bit.

"Hey, wuzzat for!?"

Vergil wagged his finger at Dante, almost as if scolding him. "Ah-ah-ah, you're not sleeping in my bed yet. Not before I lay down some ground rules first."

"You mean, bed rules. We're not really gonna be sleeping on the ground are we?"

Vergil's eye twitched. "_You_ are if you don't shut up!"

That quieted Dante instantly.

"Much better. Now, first, no laughing or giggling or noise of any kind, no Wet Willies while I'm sleeping, no hugging or touching, in fact don't even think of getting closer than arm's length if you're gonna sleep next to me, no kicking— this means control your friggin' night terrors! I hate waking up on the floor cause for some reason you keep thinking of little spiders crawling in your pants--"

"I can't help it, Verge!"

"Shut up, I wasn't done laying down the rules!"

Dante cast a downward look at that. Vergil nodded to himself, "…Okay then. Furthermore, no— uh… hm— I guess I really was done. Oh well." He shrugged, and Dante looked relieved. But just as he was about to fling himself on his brother's bed, Vergil added, "Oh, one more thing." Dante was just about ready to chuck whatever object he could find at Vergil and just knock him senseless. _His_ eye twitched. "Yeah?"

"…Your little 'Mister Cuddle-ums' has _got to go_." Vergil pointed to Dante's stuffed teddy bear, and you could infer from that statement that the teddy bear was indeed 'Mister Cuddle-ums'. Dante hugged Cuddle-ums closer to himself.

"Whaddya mean, he's gotta go?"

"I mean, you're not sleeping with that thing while I'm around!"

"But… but…" Dante looked like he was about to cry. "It's not cuz of the rumors, is it? Those other teddy bears are just jealous! Mister Cuddle-ums would never hurt a fly!"

"I don't care about if he would or wouldn't, I still don't want him around!" Vergil grabbed Cuddle-ums and tried to pull the stuffed animal from his brother's arms. It didn't work. Dante kept either turning away or kicking at him with each failed attempt. After a while, Vergil decided he couldn't take his brother away from his Cuddle-ums, and threw his hands up in resignation. "Fine, then. Keep your toy. I'm going to bed."

He tried his best to get comfortable in half the bed space, as Dante was going to ask him to move over and make space for him and Mister Cuddle-ums anyway. The bed creaked as Dante laid down next to him. Vergil cringed and in a low voice, he warned, "Remember the rules. No touching. And don't you let that dust-ridden furball anywhere near me!"

"Yeah, yeah." Dante didn't sound like he was listening. He didn't really show it either, because at the next moment, Vergil felt a pair of arms wrap around him. His breath caught in his throat and he turned around quickly. "Dant—" he stopped.

His younger twin was giving him the most adorable puppy-dog eyes anyone'd ever seen, and his nose twitched a little. Like a rabbit, oddly enough.

"I'm cold," was all he said.

Vergil just blinked. "Uhh… umm… alright, I guess…" Dante grinned and nestled closer to his twin, and in seconds fell into a rather sound sleep. Vergil sighed again, reluctantly accepting that there were just some things he couldn't fight, and things Dante would just never grow out of. He wrapped his arms around his brother and held him close, wondering whether he'd have to hate himself in the morning to make up for this sudden act of… could he call it love? Just as he was coming up with an answer to his question, sleep— being the sneaky little thing that it was— grabbed hold of him just as it did Dante, leaving him no time to think more on the subject.

The next morning, there was a faint tapping on the door to the room.

"Vergil, Dante, are you there? Breakfast is ready, and—" Eva slowly opened the door to Vergil's room and found the both of them cuddled up so closely together. Vergil was holding Dante was holding Cuddle-ums.

"Awwww," she said to herself with a smile.

Even though her 'two little boys' were well over their late teens, she was damned if they weren't adorable anyway!

**END**


End file.
